A Grand Master's Legacy
by BlackSpire
Summary: With the title of 'Grand Master' at stake: Po, the Five and Master Shifu enter a 'Battle of the Masters' tournament. If that wasn't enough a mysterious man wants to speak with Master Oogway, who has been dead for 5 years! My first KFP fic! Please review!
1. The Tournament!

**Hello there! Now some of my readers from my other fic, may be reading this so if they are then that's awesome! :D Although, you may be wondering why am I back off hiatus so early? Well actually, I still have one last exam to do on Monday, so I should technically still be studying! :P However, I wanted to celebrate finishing off most of my exams, and seeing as I've had this new fic ready to go, I thought what better way to celebrate with you guys, then by launching off a new fic! So here it is!**

**Now, for anyone who just came here to read a new KFP fic. All I can say is that I hope you enjoy what I have to give you. I've been a long time reader on this site, and one of the first places I started reading was in KFP. It's only been fairly recently, since I got enough courage to actually publish anything I've ever written on to this site. I've also been wanting to write an action led fic for a while now. So we'll see whether I'm good at it or not! Plus, I've had this idea in my head for quite a long time, so I thought it was time to set it loose onto all you readers! :)**

**So without further ado! I introduce to you the first chapter of my first KFP Fic: A Grand Master's Legacy.**

* * *

><p>Two years after the battle of epic proportions between the rogue regal, Lord Shen and the Dragon Warrior, Po. Life in the Valley of Peace had become...well...peaceful. And, with only the occasional call out to stop a group of bandits or to liberate a small village from the clutches of some tyrannical villain, life for the Kung Fu Masters had just simply become training to keep in shape.<p>

"Woah!" shouted Po as his face met the ground of the solid Palace courtyard...again.

"Are you alright to continue Po?" asked Tigress, her face not in the least bit concerned. Over the time, Po had been with them he had proven on many an occasion that he had limitless determination. No matter how many times he fell flat on his face, he would get back up to try again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's try that again!", Po said as he got back on his feet and turned to face Tigress again.

All six of the young masters were sparring with each other in the Palace courtyard. Crane being paired with Viper, Monkey with Mantis and last, but certainly not least, Tigress with Po. Master Shifu looking at a distance to see the progress of his students. Whilst all the other masters seem to be sparring with one another no problem, Po had to pick himself off the floor every few minutes. It really was a wonder to him as well as the other masters how he ever defeated Tai Lung, never mind Lord Shen!

Just then, Tigress was sent smashing into the concrete wall leaving a big crack which left Shifu raising an eyebrow, before, producing a small chuckle. Whenever any of the masters began to doubt Po's abilities, he would always do something like that, to remind them that he was the Dragon Warrior for a reason.

"Oh my god! Tigress, are you okay?" Po shouted as he ran towards the fallen feline who was picking herself off the floor.

"Yeah I'm okay," she shrugged off the massive blow as if it were nothing, "That's the first time you've actually landed a hit on me today!"

At that point, Zeng the Palace messenger, had flown towards them carrying a scroll. Landing in front of Shifu, before, bowing to in respect to him.

"Master Shifu! I bring an urgent message from the Kung Fu Council! gasped out Zeng who was clearly tired from his long flight. He proceeded to hand the scroll over to the red panda.

At this Shifu stared at the closed scroll. A message from the Council, was always a serious matter. After, opening the scroll and reading through it his eyes widened. This was very serious.

"All of you come quickly! You will all need to hear this!" he called out to the Five and Po who immediately ran to their Master. Once all of the Masters were gathered Shifu handed the scroll to Po who presumed to read the scroll out loud:

_To Master Shifu, _

_We of the Council have sent this message to discuss about the matter of the title of "Grand Master" that the passing away of Grand Master Oogway has left behind, with no one to take up the title. As you already know, the title of "Grand Master" is given to the Kung Fu Master who is acknowledged as the best of all the Masters in China. With Oogway being the 'creator' of Kung Fu it was generally accepted by everyone that he was worthy of the title. But, now with his passing away a successor must be chosen to take the title. _

_The reason for why, this issue hasn't been addressed until now is because, we saw that as you were Grand Master Oogway's student. We believed you to be the next rightful successor to the title. However, we have recently received many voices of disapproval at this decision, from the majority of the heads of the top twelve Fung Fu Clans in all of China: the Zodiac Twelve. With such, highly important representatives of the Kung Fu establishment wanting to attain the title, we of the Council have thought incredibly hard over the past few months on how to determine a worthy holder of the title. _

_The way the council has decided this is by hosting a 'Battle of the Masters' tournament. This will be a martial arts tournament regulated by all of the members of the Kung Fu Council. With your permission, we hope to host this prestigious event in the Valley of Peace, next to The Pool of Sacred Tears. I'm sure you'll agree, it is a splendid setting to host the greatest martial arts tournament China has ever seen, next to the birthplace of Kung Fu. So as the member of the Jade Palace that was closest to the former Grand Master, we of the council have decided to give you the advantage of choosing which Masters (including yourself) at the Jade Palace will be entered into the tournament. Simply by returning this scroll to the council with the names of the Masters that will be participating. _

_If you choose to accept entry to the tournament then further details will be sent to you. We plan on setting the tournament, a month from today. This is so that the remaining few spots in the tournament can be filled by qualification tournaments in which any martial artist in China can enter, with only the winners of each tournament being allowed to fight in the real tournament._

_ If however, you decide not to take part in this tournament then we will simply relocate the tournament to our second location of Gongmen City and the title of 'Grand Master' will be lost to your Valley. _

_We hope that you accept the conditions above and join us in the making of what is to be the greatest martial arts tournament China has ever seen. _

_Signed _

_Master Storming Ox, Head of the Kung Fu Council _

As Po finished reading the letter out loud, there was mixed expressions amongst the students. Both Mantis and Monkey were both anxious about how badly they may get their butts handed to them by the other Masters. Tigress, Viper and Crane were taking the situation very seriously. They saw this tournament as a chance to see how they ranked amongst the strongest Kung Fu Masters in all of China. Whilst Po treated it like he would any other Kung Fu related thing...

"This is going to be AWESOME!" Po exclaimed "All the best kung fu fighters! Here in the Valley! Fighting it out! All those kung fu moves and styles together in one place! This is going to make kung fu history! I-"

"Calm yourself, Po!" shouted Shifu.

At that outburst he fell silent and waited for Master Shifu to say something.

"Now I have decided we will accept this invitation to participate in this tournament. But, we will have to train rigorously hard! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, and I will not have any of you waste it." Shifu said before turning towards Po and beginning to walk towards him, "Especially you Po! You'll have to wake up on time every morning for the next month. You'll need to cut down on the food you eat, and you'll have to work twice, no three times as hard as the other Masters! If we're to have you at a suitable enough standard to participate in a tournament as prestigious as this...We'll also need to actually teach you about tournament etiquette, as the Zodiac Twelve are all very noble clans, and I expect you to be the prefect representative of the Valley! Is that understood?" he finished. By this point Shifu had grabbed hold of Po and brought him to the ground and was now looking at Po eye to eye with a stare that was filled with the intent to kill should he not listen to any of Shifu's words.

"Y-yes Master!" stammered Po, who at that point feared for his life.

"Excellent!" Shifu said as he let go of the Panda, "You all have the rest of the day off, because tomorrow is when the real training begins!" he finished with a grim chuckle, as he proceeded to walk away, back into the palace as he called out, "Zeng, I will give the scroll to you to send tomorrow. I can see that you are tired from your long journey. So I'll let you have the rest of the day to rest up."

"Thank you, Master Shifu!" said the forever grateful, yet tired Zeng as he slumped onto the ground in exhaustion.

When Shifu left, all of the Masters went off to enjoy the most of the short break from training they would have, as they knew that tomorrow would be intense to say the least. For the rest of the day, Po couldn't help but have a huge smile on his face. He visited his father at his noodle shop and eventually wound up assisting the goose, at lunchtime service. However, Po couldn't care less that his day off was being spent working at his Dad's restaurant. The fact that he was going to be participating in the country's biggest martial arts tournament ever made, brought his spirits up immensely.

Even when a storm began to brew in the normally clear skies of the Valley of Peace. He walked up the Palace steps slowly with a wide grin, whilst everyone else, ran quickly indoors to get out of the heavy rain that fell mercilessly. He even smiled when he came into the Palace soaking wet and suffered through Master Shifu's lecture on drying yourself off at the front door, before coming in. And even when Master Shifu, had made him clean the Sacred Hall of Warriors in which he had left wet footprints all over the floor. Despite, all of this he still had a smile on his face, and did as he was told, surprisingly with no fuss.

After, cooking and serving out dinner to Shifu and the Furious Five, as well as eating his own. He went straight to his room, to get a good night's rest. As he lay on his bamboo bed, he looked outside to see flashes of lightning and the heavy downpour of rain continuing to hammer his window pane with such ferocity, that Po wondered whether the window would end up breaking during the night. However, he quickly pushed that thought aside.

**'Rain or no rain! There's no way today couldn't have been any more awesome! Man, I can't believe how far I've come in the past 5 years since becoming the Dragon Warrior! To be able to enter such an awesome tournament...it's a dream come true! I just hope I can live up to Master Shifu and the Five's expectations...'.** These were Po's final thought before he fell into the deep, tranquil, darkness of unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, outside in the middle of the thunderstorm a cloaked figure wearing a rice hat, stood atop a hill overlooking the Valley as he looked towards the Jade Palace with his icy cold, blue eyes. As the dark sky produced a roar of thunder that echoed throughout the Valley, the harsh gales of wind screamed in agony and the heavy rain continued to fall from the heavens. Lightning strikes from behind the figure as he smiles and says just two words: "I'm home."

* * *

><p><strong>A very short start I know! But, please bare with me! I will begin the hopefully *fingers crossed* awesome fighting scenes with the next chapter! So I hope you'll stick around for it! Also, please do tell me whether my first attempt at a KFP fic, is any good or not? I greatly appreciate constructive criticism! So please do leave a review for me! Pretty please! :)<strong>

**All I have left to say again is, I hope you at least somewhat enjoyed the chapter, and if you did, then will hopefully, enjoy the rest of this fic! **

**So until the next chapter, BlackSpire out!**


	2. Confrontation!

**Okay then here's the start of the first of (hopefully!) many fight scenes I promised those of you that have read the first chapter! Again, this is a rather short chapter, but I will be making this chapters longer as the story further develops, so hopefully you'll stick around until then! :) Also, this is my first time, writing a proper detailed fight scene, so I don't know whether I'm good at it or not! So again, please leave a review telling me what you think about this chapter! **

**Without further ado, I give you the second chapter of 'A Grand Master's Legacy' I hope you enjoy it! ^_^**

* * *

><p>The cloaked figure began to ascend the flight of stairs leading towards the Palace whilst rain, still fell heavily upon the Valley with the occasional bright flash of lightning followed shortly by the strong boom of thunder.<p>

Once he reached the top of the stairs he was stopped by a pair of pigs. They were two of ten pigs that kept watch over the Palace every night to alert the Masters if any dangerous intruders came to attack the Valley, whilst they were asleep. All of this was new security measures taken ever since Tai Lung's rampage.

"State your business here!" said the first pig clearly annoyed at the horrendous weather during their night shift.

"I am here to see Master Oogway." replied the figure as he lowered his rice hat so the guards couldn't see his face properly.

At this the two pigs looked at one another sceptically before the second pig sarcastically said, "You've kind of missed him. What with him being **dead** and all for the past five years!"

"So what? I'd still like to see him." responded the figure, as if Oogway no longer being alive wasn't a problem.

By this time the two guard's patience wore thin. "Look come back in the morning and you can speak to Master Shifu then." said the first pig as both turned around to head back to their posts.

"But I need to see Oogway now!"

Whatever little patience the pigs had finally snapped as they both held their sharpened Qiang spears to the figure."Look what part of 'come back in the morning' don't you understand?" Now get lost before we ram these through you!"

At this the figure put up his hands and calmly spoke, "Listen, I don't want any trouble. I just need to see him! So please just let me through, otherwise I will be forced to get through myself."

"Hah just try it! We're not letting you in so just come back tomorrow!"

The figure then muttered "I warned you." Shortly, before running at them. The remaining guards quickly came in to assist the two. After, only a few short moments nearly every guard was knocked out cold except for one. The final guard was running towards the gong to alert the other Masters, once he realised this intruder was far more powerful than any of the guards could handle. As soon as he had hit the gong the figure was upon him and all the young pig could see was black...

Only a few moments later; Shifu, Po and the Five all came out of the Palace, having been woken by the sound of the alarm gong, followed by an ear-piercing scream of one of the guards. What they saw next shocked them. The bodies of all the guards laid scattered across the Palace courtyard. With the final guard groaning out loud showing he was barely conscious. Shifu quickly rushed out to the guard and urged him to answer his questions:

"Who did this?"

"Uuh..." the guard moaned out, as he slowly raised his finger pointing towards the centre of the courtyard, before, joining his comrades in the sweet arms of unconsciousness.

They all looked towards where the guard had pointed to find no one there. That was until after a flash of lightning had lit up the stormy sky around them, blinding the Masters for a split second. After, they had regained their ability to see, the figure stood in front of them in the middle of the courtyard, having seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

Master Shifu, now angry at the nerve of this intruder shouted angrily at the figure, "What is your purpose here!"

The figure answered back, "I am here to see Master Oogway. I do not wish to fight any of you, but nothing will stop me from seeing him." He was clearly annoyed and the Masters could not help but question the figure's sanity. But they didn't dare underestimate him after seeing the bodies of the unconscious guards on the ground.

"Po let your fellow students face him for now," Shifu said as he gave a nod signaling for the Five to attack.

At once, Crane flew up towards the pouring skies overlooking the battle waiting for his chance to strike whilst Tigress, Viper and Monkey; who had Mantis perched on his shoulder ran onto the raining battlefield at the figure in a triangle formation with Tigress at the front, Viper to her right and Monkey and Mantis to her left. As she went in to land a punch on the figure, he disappeared and shortly after reappeared net to Monkey.

Time slowed for a moment as the figure swung his fist and hit Mantis clean off Monkey's shoulder with a punch, without making any contact with Monkey. Then, whilst Mantis was at the end of his attackers fist, the figure arched his fist into the ground..

The Masters couldn't help but flinch at the sickening crunch of Mantis's body being crushed, between the wet concrete tiles of the courtyard and the figured fist. As the figure lifted up his fist, a heavily beaten Mantis lay on the ground barely conscious, and unable to battle. However, the most shocking thing was the time it took for the entire string of events to happen. It couldn't have been more than just a few seconds. But, in those few seconds this guy had just squashed one of the Furious Five like a bug...

"One down, four to go." the figure muttered under his breath.

Monkey screamed and charged at him whilst spinning his Bõ staff in one hand, blinded by fury at his fallen friend. Despite, the call of his allies to not attack the figure directly, he didn't listen as he swung his staff, with the motive to avenge his comrade. However, the figure simply move his arms in a sweeping wide arc blocking the staff and continued to do so as Monkey persistently attacked with his staff. Thrusts, jabs, swipes, sweeps, smashes, feints. He tried everything he could think of. But, nothing could seem to break through the figure's impenetrable defense.

Just then when another one of his attacks was parried away, the cloaked man grabbed the staff and pulled Monkey towards him. The speed and fluidity of his action caught Monkey completely by surprise, and so gave him very little time to react as the figure delivered a fist to Monkey's gut. Monkey was brought to his knees as he felt the wind rush right out of him, from the powerful strike. Monkey had no time to even catch a hold of his breathe as he was unmercifully sent crashing into one of the walls surrounding the Palace by a front and round kick combo.

As Monkey fell to the floor unconscious the figure announced, "That's two," shortly before another flash of lightning blinded the Masters, and he had seemingly vanished again.

Before, the remaining members of the Five could recuperate from the quick knockouts of two of their members. The figure reappeared again, this time in mid-air. Or more precisely, behind Crane who was still a hundred feet in the air. Po being the first to notice called out to warn him:

"Crane! Behind you!"

However, before the avian Master could turn around the figure had grabbed his wings from behind holding them in a lock whilst wrapping his own legs around Crane's legs, preventing Crane from making any sort of movement causing both of them to begin to fall from the great height. Crane continued to try to struggle out of the hold, that his opponent had him in as the ground came closer and closer to them.

However, just before they were near the ground the figure manipulated Crane's wings so that they would hit the ground at an angle rather than head first and, at the very last minute the figure unwrapped his legs, and kicked off of Crane's back, releasing his hold of Crane. Crane having no time to adjust his flight, crashed into the ground. However, the last minute manipulation of Crane's wing had significantly slowed their descent down. So the impact was only hard enough to knock Crane into unconsciousness.

"And that makes three..."

Meanwhile, still standing on the sidelines of the battle, under the shelter, Po was ready to join the battle. But, Shifu held them back.

"Why are you stopping me? You should be ready to help them as well! Can't you see their losing to him!" Po shouted.

"That may be true Po but you're forgetting that now it is just Tigress and Viper left against him and I'm sure you know that those two together are one of the most famous Kung Fu partnerships in all of China. In fact the two of them are more powerful together, than when they are with the others as the Five," Shifu said calmly.

Po instantly calmed down, as he realised his Master was right. Tigress and Viper being the only two girls at the temple, trusted each other more than any other person. This close relationship, along with the number of years they spent training together resulted in one of China's most powerful Kung Fu partnerships to ever be heard of. There were many tales of the two Masters partnership, including one where it was said that the two of them alone, defeated an army of two hundred bandits! If the legendary tales he had heard about the two were true, then he had nothing to worry about...he hoped.

Meanwhile, the two girls were staring their opponent down as they thought about what their plan of action would be. The figure simply waited patiently to see what their next move would be. Just then, Tigress got into a fighting stance with one of her hands to her side holding up two fingers. Whilst, this may have looked like any other normal battle stance, the fingers were actually a message to Viper to inform her to use a specific fighting formation. A message which Viper got very clearly, whilst their opponent was not aware of the planning behind their next attack.

Both Masters began running towards him. The figure readied himself for the on coming attack. He followed their movements as they ran at him. Both of them start to zig-zag across one another as they ran towards him. First, he saw Tigress in front and then Viper, then Tigress again and this kept on getting faster and faster. This formation would've brought confusion to any opponent as they kept trying to guess who would attack first. Add this to the poor visibility that the downpour was causing and it made the formation stronger than it already was.

Finally, Tigress began to send combinations of fists and kicks at the figure who was keeping on par with her with his own blocks, whilst, also sending a few of his own strikes in retaliation to which she also blocked without much difficulty. As the two fighters continued to exchange blows in the middle of the storm, the figure then realized something wasn't quite right...where was Viper?

At that point, as he blocked another strike from Tigress with his hands, Viper shot out of Tigress's sleeve and wrapped around his arm before moving across his body. She hten proceeded to bend his arms to the point where they were about to break, therefore immobilizing him. Giving Tigress the chance to go for an attack whilst his guard was down.

Tigress's flurry of fists were raining down on the figure's defenseless body and at the end of the beat down Viper slithered off the figure's body and up Tigress's left arm as she delivered a double palm thrust to the figure's chest. Finally, just as he was sent flying from Tigress's double palm thrust, Viper finished the attack off by slithering up Tigress's left arm, going around her neck and down her right arm before launching herself off her right arm, and connected a flying headbutt, straight into the chest of the figure. This smooth and fluid combination, last no more than a few seconds. A few seconds which brought the figure crashing to the ground. His rice hat having fallen off and landing on the drenched tiles of the courtyard. He remained lying face down as the rain continued to fall.

"They did it!" cheered Po as Shifu breathed a sigh of relief. Tigress began to breathe heavily, having been tired out from her spar with the figure. Meanwhile, Viper slithered closer to the figure to take a closer look at him, now that it was safe. As she moved around the body, she saw the white fur of their opponent's head. However, after moving in closer to take a look at the rest of his face, the gloved fist of the figure smashed into her as she was sent sprawling back a few feet.

"What?" Po shouted as Shifu's eyes widened as did Tigress's.

The figure proceeded to pick himself off the ground, along, with picking his hat up and placing it back on before any of them could catch a glimpse of his face.

"That was a most impressive combination from the two of you. It seems that I've underestimated you. Looks like I won't be going as easy on the two of you as I was with your friends." said the figure with a dark chuckle.

At this everyone's eyes widened as they all thought the same thing: **'He was going easy on us/them!'**

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of that Chapter, hope I left it at a decent enough cliffhanger. Again, please do remember to leave a review to tell me whether or not the way I wrote out this fight scene was good or not. If good, then that's awesome! :D It not, then please do tell how I can improve! There will be a lot of fighting in this fic, what with a martial arts tournament going to be featured in it and all! So it would be beneficial not just to me, but to the future chapters of this story as well if you could give some constructive criticism for me to improve on!<strong>

**Apart from that again, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of my KFP Fic, and until I post the next one up, all I have left to say is: BlackSpire out! **


	3. The Battle Continues!

**Hey guys, sorry for the time taken to publish the next chapter. I had already had it written, but I saw there was a ridiculous amount of mistakes on the chapter, plus I felt I could've written it better. So I made the decision to essentially re-write this chapter from scratch, in hope of it turning out better. I'll let you guys be the judge of how good this chapter is. So please do leave a review! I'd like to hear what you guys think, constructive criticism is very much appreciated! ^_^**

**Now without further ado, I give you Chapter 3 of 'A Grand Master's Legacy!'**

* * *

><p>The lightening lit the sky around them, as the figure's words rung in all of the Master's ears. They couldn't believe what this mad man was saying. The fact that he knocked out three of the Furious Five in a matter of moments, was what he considered going easy! There was simply no way that could've been true. None of the Master could take this man's words seriously. Tigress chose not to take them seriously...<p>

"I don't think you were going easy on us, if you were then prove it!" she said trying to call out his bluff.

The figure laughed maniacally before replying with a smirk "Very well then.". As soon as those words left his mouth, he began to run towards Tigress.

Tigress readied herself by getting into a defensive stance whilst, Viper who was a considerable distance away from the two started chasing the figure, in hope of supporting her fellow Master in battle. As the intruder got within range of Tigress, he began to spin on the balls of his foot as he was preparing to launch a round kick to her head. However, as Tigress readied herself to block the incoming kick, the intruder stopped his kick halfway. Swiftly, he followed by continuing to spin on the balls of his foot to face away from Tigress and towards Viper. Viper who was moving very fast to catch up with Tigress's assailant couldn't stop herself as she ran head first into the deceptive round house kick.

The figure then proceeded to rain Viper in a flurry of punches and kicks whilst, she was disorientated from his round kick to the head. Tigress a little late to react due the sudden change of events began to chase after him, in an attempt in stopping the beating that Viper was taking.

Realizing Tigress was coming up behind him. he quickly finished his onslaught of attacks with a final uppercut to Viper's jaw, before rolling away from where he stood. Literally, a second after Tigress fist came crashing down into the ground in which he had only a moment ago stood. The tile beneath her fist has completely shattered under the intense force that she put behind her punch.

"That's four, now one more to go" as he stared intently at Tigress. However, his attention then became diverted when he saw the damage she had caused from one, single punch.

**'Damn! I'm going to have to be a lot more careful with this one. Her anger towards me defeating her comrades, is intensifying her attacks. If I even get hit by one of those attacks, I don't know if I'll be able to take it...'**

As he finished that thought, he began to run towards Tigress again. Tigress again sank back into her defensive stance as she readied herself for any attack that would come at her. As her opponent descended upon her ready to strike, another flash of lightning lit the sky blinding her for only a moment. But, when she had regained her ability to see again, he was completely out of sight.

Suddenly, she was hit from behind, but, when she turned around to face her attacker she found no one there. Then she got struck on her left side and again when she turned her opponent was no where to be seen. She then continued to be struck from all angles with no chance of seeing where her opponent actually was, or even predicting where he would strike next. He was just too fast.

Meanwhile, back at the shelter, Po had just made an astounding revelation.

"Master! That man! He's using the techniques of the Five against them! I recognize that move being used on Tigress as one of Mantis's."

Once those words registered in Shifu's mind to say he was shocked would've been an understatement. It all made sense; the brute strength and speed of Tigress's Tiger Style Kung Fu against Mantis, the near-flawless defence of Crane's Crane Style Kung Fu against Monkey, Viper's body trapping and manipulation techniques on Crane, the deceptive tactics of Monkey on Viper and now Mantis's speed against Tigress. But, what had most shocked him was the fact that Po had figured out such an important discovery just by observing the battle! Maybe his student had become wiser after all...

"That's brilliant Po! Knowing our opponent's style and tactics will help me to come up with a way of beating him. Good work!" said Shifu as he stepped out out of the shelter and into the rain.

"Wait Master I can't let you face him alone! Let me help!" protested Po.

"No, Po. I need you to gather the Five and bring them back into the shelter to recover." Shifu said before running into the rain and out into the battle with Po following shortly after.

Tigress continued to take a merciless beating with no method of being able to defend herself. Soon, she was on her knees, barely able to stand due to her injuries, let alone fight! At last, the figure stopped in front of her with a raised fist ready to deal the final blow.

However, he was stopped by a flying kick from Shifu which sent him rolling across the courtyard, before stopping a few meters away. Shifu then quickly followed up with a series of fast strikes and kicks which completely threw the figure off balance as the rhythm of his previous battle had been completely changed.

As Shifu went on the attack, Po ran to Mantis who was starting to regain consciousness.

When Po picked him up Mantis moaned out "Man I feel like I've been hit with a sack of bricks."

Po then proceeded to pick up Monkey and Crane before bringing them back to the shelter. As he laid them down he said "Mantis I know your still injured but see if you can patch them up with some acupuncture" To which Mantis gave a single nod in reply, before, limping into the Palace to get his charts and needles.

Meanwhile, back to the fight in hand, Shifu had the upper hand as he continued his relentless attack getting in the occasional hit on his opponent. He knew that he had to keep his opponent on the defensive, so that he couldn't use any techniques of his own. Plus, his opponent had already used up a bit of stamina facing the Five so he had a distinct advantage, which he would make sure to capitalise on.

His opponent on the other hand was thinking carefully, about his next plan of action:

'This one is not going to be as easy as the others to take out. Whilst, the others had specific kung fu style; each with their own weaknesses which I was able to capitalise on. He's using a combination of style, meaning there are no weaknesses in his style I can exploit. So I'm going to have to focus on his attributes for any weakness-'

The figure quickly was snapped out of his thought as he felt pain hit his fore arm, as he moved it to block a very hard strike from Shifu.

'Damn! I need to be more careful! I'm definitely too out of shape!'

The figure began to put some distance between him and Shifu by jumping on top of one of the surrounding walls of the courtyard, in order to think more clearly of a strategic battle plan. However, Shifu would not let him move away that easily. So he to also jumped, but when it came to landing his sandals had very little grip on the smooth wet surface on the wall-tops and so he slid a little when he landed before, going to attack the figure once more.

That little slide. That smallest of actions was enough for a plan to spring to the figure's mind:

'His sandals! They don't have a lot of grip on this surface! If I can just wait for the right moment, I can catch him off balance, and turn the tables on this fight!'

With his new plan thought out he began to wait for the right moment to strike. Patiently enduring Shift's attacks as he wait for that all important moment. Just one slip, one mistake, one gap in which he would seize his opportunity.

That moment took a full ten minutes to arrive. The opportunity presenting itself when Shifu overstretched into a running punch which the figure had managed to dodge by jumping over him. Shifu had to recover his balance as he slid forward, rather than protect his exposed back. Whilst, it only took Shifu a few seconds to regain his balance, those few seconds were enough for the figure to make his move.

First, a short jab in the back, followed by a punch to the chest after Shifu had turned around to face him. The force of the punch sent Shifu back a few feet. But, the figure ran at him to continue his string of attacks, before Shifu could get a chance to attack him again. The tables had turned, with Shifu now defending himself against his opponent's unusual style of fighting.

The figure attacked unpredictably pulling many feints and changing moves at the last second, consistently throwing Shifu off guard. Add this to the fact that the figure was always changing the speed of his attacks; Shifu was unable to develop a sense of rhythm in the battle. Over the course of the battle it became clearly evident to Shifu that he was going to be in trouble if he didn't do something soon...

Meanwhile, Po had now gathered everyone to the shelter and Mantis had come back from gathering his acupuncture equipment and started to treat the other members of The Five. Crane was in the worst shape out of all the Five having suffered a major head injury from his great fall despite, the impact having been slowed down. In fact, if his fall hadn't slowed down he'd probably be dead. Tigress was next to follow, having taken more hits than all the other Masters combined. Her body was covered in several bruises, which was shocking in itself considering the number of times she had been hit by a very powerful attack, and walked away with not so much as a scratch on her. The fact that this intruder had left bruises on her spoke many words about his strength.

Finally, came Monkey and Viper who despite it all only suffered with minor bruises and aches all over their bodies. But, they were the least hurt of all the other Five and it showed as they were the first two to regain consciousness and immediately assisted Mantis in patching up both Crane and Tigress.

Po looked out into the courtyard to see the battle between their Master and his mysterious opponent. Seeing his Master defending himself from the man's seemingly endless attacks, infuriated Po greatly that he was still under the shelter doing nothing. With that thought passing through his head; Po said out loud, "I'm going out there to help him."

Monkey, Viper and Mantis started to voice their protests at this thinking the panda was mad; until Po cut them off by saying, "Look at Master Shifu!"

As they looked to him they could see their Master struggling to fend off the constant attack getting hit by an attack every so often. It was clearly visible that he was tiring.

At this the Masters fell silent until a voice spoke "Let him go."

Everyone turned to where the source of the voice was. It came from the barely consious form of Master Tigress.

"He's the only one that is in any shape to fight him besides..." Tigress looked at Po and smirking before continuing "... if anyone can kick that guy's ass it's you."

For the leader of the Furious Five to have hope in him was something that made Po swell up with pride...or something else perhaps.

"I won't let you guys down!", Po said as he ran out into the rain to join the fray.

As the other Masters looked out to see Po run off to assist Master Shifu, Tigress muttered under her breath so none of the other Masters could hear her, "Please be careful, Po..."

The began to feel the strength in his strike start to get weaker signalling to him that he was beginning to tire. He needed to end this soon, before anything else could happen.

"That's enough!" bellowed the figure as he struck Shifu with a punch so hard that even with Shifu holding a guard up he was still sent flying back several feet away. Shifu tried to roll into his fall to use the momentum to land on his feet. However, the continuing downpour and, the lack of grip of his sandals on the smooth wet surface caused the momentum of his roll to carry him further forward causing him to fall. With his head smashing into the tiled surface he held his hands to his head unable to notice the figure standing over him.

As the figure grabbed Shifu by the scruff of his neck he said "I'm sorry I have to do this! But I warned you that I would let nothing stop me from seeing Master Oogway!" The figure raised his fist ready to deal the final blow to Shifu who was still in pain and so unable to protect himself.

However, luck was not on on the figure's side.

"Hiiiiiyaaaaahh!" cried Po as he back-fisted the figure in a Bruce Lee like manner whilst catching his injured mentor. The figure was sent several feet away from the two, landing face down in one of the massive puddles that had formed on the courtyard. Picking himself out of the puddle he looked to see Po dropping Shifu off at the shelter to get healed before heading back to face him.

As he observed him, he could tell he wasn't like the others. He didn't have that look of arrogance and, over-confidence that the Five had. He didn't underestimate him like Shifu had. What he saw in him was a true warrior. One with eyes full of burning determination. One in which every movement he made was with purpose. This panda's presence sent a tingle down his spine.

'God! I know I shouldn't be fighting any more. But, this panda...I need to fight him! I hope you can wait a bit longer for me Master Oogway...'

As he finished that thought the figure smiled to himself as both he and Po got down into their respective fighting stance. The storm came with re-newed vigour as lightning fell from the heavens. The dark clouds pouring rain down even harder than before!

The last thing the figure thought with a smirk before he ran at Po was: "This should be interesting."

Po then began to run at the figure whilst, yelling out, "Get ready to feel the thunder!".

* * *

><p><strong>Well how did you like that ending! using a direct quote from the first film...I know incredibly cheesy! But hey, I like cheese! Moving on, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of my fic, please if you read this do leave a review to tell me: what you thought of the story, possibly ways of improving the writing etc. I'd also like to mention that I won't be able to update for the next week and a bit as I will be going to Zell am See, Austria on a Skiing Trip with my school! :D<strong>

**So until I get back, the only thing that is left to say is: BlackSpire out! **


End file.
